remade_deadzone_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Items
(--Weapons-- Grates' Despise M1911 (Pistol) TEC-9 (Sub Machinegun) Model 29 (Revolver) Red Baron (Sniper) KSVK (Sniper) AA-12 (Shotgun) VSS Vintorez (Sniper) L96A1 (Sniper) MP40 (Assault Rifle) El Diablo (Assault Rifle) Vector (Sub Machinegun) Precision Rifle (Sniper) Alpha Gatling Gun (Machine Gun) KH202 (Assault Rifle) AN94 (Assault Rifle) HK416 (Assault Rifle) HK417 (Assault Rifle) Holy Avenger (Secondary) SG550 (Assault Rifle) Spas-12 SD (Shotgun) Water Stream (Shotgun) Silver Swagshooter of Badass (Machine Gun) Spas-12 (Shotgun) Diamond Bolt (Crossbow) Unholy Debunker (Secondary) Purity (Machine Gun) Famas (Assault Rifle) Pink Fury (Automatic Shotgun) M249 (Machine Gun) PP-19 Bizon (Sub Machine Gun) AWP (Sniper) Mini Me (Sniper) Silver Striker (Shotgun) Striker (Shotgun) Solar Eclipse (Assault Rifle) Dragon Fire (Shotgun) Nightstalker (Sub Machine Gun) Retro Nightstalker (Sub Machine Gun) RPG7 (Special) Golden Death (Secondary) Honey Badger (Assault Rifle) Juvïnïal (Minigun, Special) Desert Eagle (Secondary) Gatling Gun (Machine Gun) Awesome Pumpkin Launcher of Awesomeness (Special) AWP of Nuke Shots (Sniper) Rail Gun (Sniper) Golden Swagshooter (Machine Gun) Unholy Debunker (Secondary) M4 (Assault Rifle) G3 (Secondary) G36 (Assault Rifle) M107 (Sniper) Predator (Sniper) Red Baron (Sniper) AWP (Sniper) Ruger (Secondary) Makarov (Secondary) AK-47 (Assault Rifle) AK74u (Assault Rifle) Baal Skeleton Launcher of Ultimate Pending Doom (Special) <-- Just Delete Magma FN SCAR (Assault Rifle) Magma M249 (Machine Gun) Magma Tac-50 (Sniper) Water Streamer (Shotgun) M60 (Machine Gun) EVO-3 (Submachine Gun) Tactical AUG (Assault Rifle) Tactical M16 (Assault Rifle) M16 (Assault Rifle) Nail gun (Special) Diamond Bolt < remove (Crossbow) Tactical P90 SU-95 pulse drum Juvinial Killzone's AW Carbine SU-95 Resonator Awesome Pumpkin Launcher of Awesomenes Crossbow --Ammunition-- 39mm 43M (30) Precision Battery (8) Propane (1000) 9mm Custom (40) Nails (50) Slugs (7) Slug CM (50) .308 Winchester (8) Diamond Quiver< remove (30) .50 Magazine (10) 40MM NATO (10) Battery (10) Stanag 30 (30) STANAG Box (500) STANAG CM (100) .357 Magnum (6) 408 Cheytac (7) Gatling Ammo (500) 7mm Rocket (1) Gold Box (1337) 85mm Rocket Ammo from Hell (125) Explosive Tipped.308 (7) --Attachments-- Silencer Flash Hider Bipod Grip Barrel Bayonette Taped Mags Tac GL Tac FT Tac Laser Tac Light Auto Semi Burst Rapid Blackwater Scope Compact Scope Swiss Scope Heat Scope Night Scope Range Scope ACOG Scope Red Dot Sight Pewifier The Ace Of Spades --Bags-- Small Bag (8) Medium Bag (16) Large Bag (24) SAS pack (24) Desert Rucksack (48) Winter Rucksack (48) Coyote Backpack (16) Rucksack (48) Aureus Rucksack (48) Halloween Rucksack (48) Easter Rucksack (48) Santa Rucksack (48) Magma Rucksack (48) IVBM Code 080 Invisible Cloak (48) SAS Rucksack (48) --Paints-- Ghost Paint DeadZoneZeus' Paint of Flower Power Rust Paint Tiger Paint Stylish Paint Gold Paint Red Paint Magma Paint Camo Paint Galaxy Paint Sparkle Time Paint Oceaniac Paint (Feel free to add more stuff) --Melee-- Diablo Blade of Burning Hell Pink Phasesaber Red Phasesaber White Phasesaber Blue Phasesaber Green Phasesaber Scimitar Wrench Bomb Sword Deathifying Scythe Darkheart Light Sword Katana Scythe of Dark Magika Reyne's Scythe of Pink Ubernessness Zeus' Long Bolt --Clothing-- Ghille Hood SAS Hood Dallas Beret Gas Mask Hockey Mask Reyne's Hood Aureus Ghillie Desert Ghillie Winter Ghillie Halloween Ghillie Ghillie Suit SAS Ghillie Santa Ghillie Santa Hat Pumpkin Hat Everflame's Magma Hat of Flowing Rage Aureus Empyreus Dominus Rainbowus Heat Vision Night Vision Winter Night Vision Desert Night Vision Winter Heat Vision Desert Heat Vision Forest Night Vision Forest Heat Vision Contest Hat of Not Getting Pist Admin Sparkling Domino Crown Donator Swag Vesp of Green Paper Glued Together Money Ghille Of Villants Golden Garden Tools Phenomenaly Strange Decaying Front Pumpkin Egg Hat Stetson Fedora Magma Top Hat --Miscellaneous-- Binoculars (Optical Device) Soul of the Living (Get spawners) Soul of the Dead (No use) CO-4 (100% Toxic) CO-1 (60% Toxic) Map (Combine this with snipers, heat visions, and a nightscope) Compass (Traveler's Device) Grenade (Explosive) Girder (Truss) Sandbags (Heavy Protection) Landmine (Explodes on touch) Planks (Able to shoot through) Crate (Hats and Paints) Weapon Crate (Rare Weapons) Retro Crate (Rare Weapons) Halloween Candy Bucket (Halloween Rares) Christmas Present (Christmas Rares) Scissors (Christmas Present) Key (Crates, Weaponcrates, Retrocrates) Ancient Forsaken Key (Required to spawn bosses) Ancient Forsaken Crate (Nukeshots, etc) An Unknown Figure Lies Beneath These Very Dark Caves of Hell (Spawn Diablo) Lord of Destruction (Spawn Baal) Gold Crate of Holidays The Beast Has Awoken (Spawn Juvinial) Bedamned Key 20000 GC Oridiam Crate of Juvinial 50,00 GC and Drinks-- Food Pack Water Pack Red Bull (Speed Boost) Gatorade (Speed Boost) Canned Veggies Canned Fruit Tuna Fish Pepsi Coke Cracker Magma Cube Egg --Healing-- Medkits (100% Health Restore and Leg Fix) Bloodbag (80% Health Restore) Civillian Medkits (100% Health Restore) Antibiotics (45% Health Restore) Stitch (Fixes Legs) Pills (25% Health Restore) Pain Killers (Relieves the pain) Enjoy cheating, my friends! Warning - Some might not have the exact description, I'm sorry to have to announce this but some might be unaccurate. Please excuse me for this inconvience, and enjoy spawning them items in. Remember, if you are going to edit to add an item; Give the item its EXACT name and put it in the CORRECT section. Example: Non Exact Name - Pumpkin Luancher Exact Name - Awesome Pumpkin Luancher of Awesomeness Category:DEADZONE Category:REMADE